Cybersex
by Tangerine Catnip
Summary: Sometimes love requires compromise. Sometime that compromise involves using NEMO chair technology for things it wasn't ever designed to do. PWP Matt Miller/Male Boss (Written on speculative information pre SRIV release)


At a press of a button the air-pressure locked spaceship doors hissed open, parting in the middle to allow the Boss to step through.

"Hey Matt" the president called, stepping into the barley lit room that the tech geek slept in when not up to his elbows in the latest project that would help them take down the Zin. "I got your message, you said you had something-"

The Boss trailed off as he noticed the twenty one year old sitting on the sofa. The regulation blue-gray jumpsuit that the president's team wore was startlingly missing. Replaced by a loose fitting scoop-neck shirt. Matt's hair looked freshly washed, combed and draped over his eyes. Smooth purple lipstick coloring the nervous smile he was giving the president.

"Well, Hello gorgeous." The Boss purred, making a beeline for his youngest cabinet member. He ran his gaze up Matt's body, spending a lot more time than was absolutely necessary on his hips and thighs. _Fuck those leather pants are tight, leaving nothing to the imagination tonight are we Matty? _

"That's quite the outfit, are you trying to tell me something?" the Boss asked, sitting down beside Matt and sliding his arm around the hacker's hips. Matt tensed for a second before he managed to make himself relax in the Boss's hold. Accepting physical companionship from the president was still new for him.

"M-Maybe.." he murmured back, "what do you think my outfit is telling you?" the Boss grinned, his other hand finding its way along Matt's right leg. "It's screaming, 'roll me over and fuck me 'till I can't walk anymore Mr. President'"

A light red blush appeared on Matt's cheeks. "That's a… very astute observation sir.." Matt had been planning to explain his intentions himself. Too late now he supposed, his own fault for overdoing it on his seduction outfit.

"Matt, are you sure you're ready for this?" the Boss asked, the humor dropping out of his tone. "I promised you we wouldn't rush this." He brushed some of Matt's black locks out of the way so he could meet the younger's eyes properly.

"I um.. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Matt shifted in his spot, unsure if he wanted to pull away or move closer to the Boss. "I think I have a.. A solution of sorts.." the hacker wiggled out of the Boss's arms and stood from the couch, walking across his room to wall covered in supercomputers and other equipment.

Getting the sense he was meant to follow, the Boss tagged along after him, wading through the tangled mass of wires on the ground. Near the center of the tangle a couple of devices were set up. Two lounge chairs looking things with visors built into the headrests and a shit ton of computers hooked up to them.

"-And what the hell are these?" the Boss asked, preparing himself for one of those long rambles his hackers were known for.

"NEMO chair prototypes, one tenth of the size of the original models. Not to mention faster, more immersive and not likely to cause brain death. The subnuro in- "

The Boss interrupted the hacker before he could go on, holding up his hands. "Matt, you know I love to see you get your pants tight over your tech, but what does this have to do with fucking?"

Matt blinked at the president then looked away, fidgeting with his fingers as he answered. "You've been in cyberspace before. You know that everything you experience in there feels just like the real thing. Well I thought-"

You're"Wait, wait, wait!" the Boss butted in again, leaning one elbow on one of the NEMO chairs as he gave the MI6 agent a critical look. "You want me to have sex with you in these things?"

"Ah.. In a manner of speaking yes… but-"

"Look Matty I know having sex with another guy for the first time can be intimidating, believe me when I first tried it I was shaking in my boots. Well maybe that wasn't from nerves but you get my point."

The rouge on the hacker's cheeks grew a few shades darker and the Boss rambled at him. His mouth hanging open a bit as he tried to find a way to get this situation back under control.

"It won't actually hurt that much." The Boss added closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around Matt's middle. "I promise I'll be gentle with you alright, it may not be obvious but I do know my own strength."

"no..I.. It's not just being afraid of you hurting me I just." Matt trailed off again, unsure of how he could relate what his issue was to a man like the president.

The Boss had never had any problems with physical confrontation. He engaged enemies and lovers with the same confidence in his abilities. How could you make a man like that understand how every touch felt like an intrusion into your sense of self. Even when the one giving it was the man whose mere presence made Matt's heart skip beats and his clothes feel far too tight and hot.

"Can we try this... Please? You won't regret it, trust me." he said it with a lot more confidence than he felt. And the Boss didn't seem at all sold on the Matter. Matt threaded his fingers into the president's tie, tugging on it a little as he nuzzled against the Boss's neck.

The arms around his back tightened and the saint's leader sighed in resignation. "Alright you win. But if you tell anyone about this."

Matt gave the Boss a look at clearly stated he had no intention about gossiping about this to anyone. Not even bothering add the verbal response as he led the president over to the nearest NEMO chair.

The Boss sat down a little awkwardly, holding still as Matt pressed a few nerostatic connectors to his wrist and neck. "This will only take a second, just try to relax" the Boss grunted back, being comfortable was hard with this much tech plugged into you.

Matt leaned over the Boss, pressing his colored lips to the saint's. The Boss kissed back, his hand lifting to pull Matt closer but the tech keeping him bound to the chair prevented it.

The hacker pulled back on his own, whispering a soft thank you to his lover. Before vanishing around the back of the device. The Boss frowned, already regretting his decision. At least Matt seemed happy with him though. The Boss leaned his head back, waiting as the younger man strapped himself in.

After that little misadventure with the virtual prison constructed by their alien adversaries the Boss wasn't so keen to go back into an artificially constructed word. Realty suited him just fine. After all, he had spent almost a decade cutting himself a large piece of it and calming it as his own.

"Ready?"

The Boss grunted back, bracing himself. The machines whirred noisily to life underneath him, swirly patters dancing across the visor. Suddenly a bright flash blinded him. He tried to close his eyes against the light but they were already shut.

His body went limp as his consciousness left it, the bright lights going out like someone had just shot the bulb.

It was dark. Very dark. Was it supposed to be that dark? The Boss tried to move his body, slowly at first. His hands grasping around as she tried to figure out if all his body parts had come with him. His fingers laced into something soft and long.

It felt familiar, like a carpet. A very thick carpet.

Oh..

The Boss pushed himself up, realizing that he was lying face down on the floor. Or rather, the digital recreation of a floor. He transferred his weight to his legs and stood up rather shakily. Glancing down at himself nervously. Everything seemed to be in order. Two hands, two feet. He was even wearing the same clothes he had been when he went to go visit Matt. Damn sight better than a blowup doll and a toilet.

His body sorted out the Boss cast his eyes over the room. From the inside it looked like a cathedral and an evil queen's bed-chamber had a baby. Large glass windows lined the walls casting multicolored light over the blood red sheets on the huge four-poster bed. The ceilings were high and vaulted with gossamer curtains hanging from the rafters draping down and running along the floor.

There was also a tiny bar area, black topped marble held up by snarling gargoyles. At their feet a large pool of water inlaid into the floor. Complete with a miniature waterfall that poured endlessly into the dark blue depths.

The Boss smirked, the only thing this little gothic love-nest was missing was his cyberpunk bue.

"Matt?" he called speaking to the empty air. He knew that the nature of the simulation would let his partner hear him no Matter where he was.

Matt's voice came back to him, filtered by auto tuned vibrations. "Just one second. I'm just patching up a few things. I couldn't finish some of the code till I actually got you into the machine… and I might be a little um... distracted to fix anything once we get started."

The Boss smirked. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea" He shook his head and walked over to the bar, pawing through the assortment of alcohol in the virtual glass cabinets behind the counter. He pulled out a few bottles and placed them on the counter, filling two glasses with ice and quickly mixing two glasses of rum and coke.

He lifted one to his mouth, rolling it over his tongue. It tasted just like the real thing even the ice brushing against his lip.

"Sorry about that.."

The Boss looked up, his eyes falling back on Matt, who was now sitting on one of the stools at the end of the bar. Maybe it was just the Boss's imagination but those pants seemed tighter than when he last saw them in the real world.

He picked up the second glass and handed it to Matt, resting his hand on the younger man's hip. The hacker looked at the glass dubiously, but the Boss placed his hand over Matt's and guided him into taking a sip. "It's just rum and coke, real sweet. The ones in the real world taste just as good if you like it."

The hacker nodded, licking his lips and placing the cup back down. He couldn't taste it at all, but he faked a smile to please the saint.

"So, can we get drunk in this simulator thing or what?" the Boss asked his hand rubbing gently over the inside of his lover's leg as he gestured around the room. Matt nodded and shook his head at the same time. "Yes, but only if you think you can. If your mind thinks it's getting drunk it will. Power of suggestion and all that. The alcohol taste like it should because you remember how it's supposed to be."

"Really it's just better if you forget the virtual part of all this." Matt added, reaching out and wrapping his fingers around the lapels of the president's jacket, his fingers undoing the large decorative buttons with a practiced ease.

"So what Nyte Blayde episode is this room teamed after?" the Boss asked, his grin widening when the fingers undoing his clothing stopped suddenly and Matt gave him a wide-eyed look of surprise. "How-"

"Lucky guess.." the Boss shrugged. Matt pouted at him and he laughed, cupping the hacker's cheek in his hand. "If it makes you feel better geekyness is kind of a turn-on for me." Matt's nodded, looking away again but the Boss could tell he liked it.

"So are we going to take a dip in that pool? Seems like you put an awful lot of work into it to just let it sit there" the Boss teased. "That was the idea," Matt replied tersely, "but you're not holding still long enough for me to undress you."

"Oh is that what you're doing? I couldn't tell. Here let me show you how it's done." the Boss took a last sip from his glass and placed it on the counter, both of his hands going to Matt's hips. He slid one hand down the younger's thigh again, lifting it up and to the side a bit so the Boss could get his hips between Matt's legs.

He leaned down and kissed the hacker full on the mouth, the hand not holding the younger's legs open sliding under his loose shirt and pushing it up, exposing Matt's chest . The kiss moved from Matt's lips, as the Boss leaned down to kiss up from the hacker's belly button.

Matt wiggled, his body was slumped in the small chair. Most of his weight being held by the Boss. The red in his cheeks growing more pronounced the Boss bent forward. Warm swipes of tongue and lips made him shiver. The Boss pulled Matt's shirt up and pressed the fabric to the hacker's lips. Taking the hint Matt grabbed it with his teeth holding it up so the Boss could use the free hand.

Fingers ghosted over Matt's side, lips closing around one of his nipples. A blue eyes closed tightly and Matt moaned softly under his breath. The sound muffled a bit by the shirt in his mouth. The Boss pressed the palm of his hand between Matt's legs, cupping him though the thin fabric.

Matt gasped dropping the shirt from his lips. The Boss frowned and took hold of it pulling it over the hacker's head, messing up his hair in the process. He went back to stroking between mat's legs pausing to undo the studded belt around the younger's hips.

More soft kisses trailed along his shoulder as Matt herd the sound of his zipper being undone. He whined releasing his tight hold on the president's arms and pushing the larger man back a bit. He was supposed to be the one doing the undressing here. This was his domain after all, and he'd be buggered before he let the president completely dominate him in it.

"So.. Like this?" he murmured, opening that bothersome jacket with one hard tug and sliding it off the president's shoulders. The Boss pulled his hands away from Matt and let it fall off, a slight frown creasing his lips when Matt had to pull his hips back to sit up in his seat again.

"Getting closer… maybe if you added some teeth.." the president purred. Matt's delicate fingers traced the collar of his shirt undoing the buttons just enough to give him access to the Boss's neck. Teeth dug into his shoulder and the older man gave a grunt somewhere between arousal and pain. Tilting his head to allow Matt to continue.

He winced as he received another nip just below the first, his arms finding their way around Matt's hips again. Without much effort at all, the Boss lifted Matt into his arms. The nibbling on his neck stopped abruptly and Matt grabbed the president to steady himself. The younger's eyes met the president's, lids widening as Matt realized what the Boss was about to do.

Three quick steps towards the pool and the president dropped Matt into the crystal clear water. The resounding splash echoing around the room. The president pulled his own shirt off and kicked off his shoes watching with interest as the hacker surfaced.

Matt choked on a mouthful of water, turning to give the Boss an unamused glare. The effect was somewhat hampered by all the black hair covering his eyes.

"Changed my mind, I couldn't wait.." the president grinned kicking off his pants and briefs unceremoniously and hopping into the pool with Matt. The hacker shielded his eyes from the splash, backing up against the side of the pool. "You're a right prick, you know that.." he muttered, lowing his forearm and looking up at the Boss.

The water came up to about his hipline, the reflection from the overhead lights preventing Matt from seeing anything lower than that. Not that he was looking. The Boss grabbed his wrist and pulled his cyber geek back to him, sliding his thumbs under the waistband of Matt's pants. Freeing him from the last of his drenched clothing and dropping it in a heap by the side of the pool.

Matt wiggled a bit as the saint touched him. It felt.. Good.. Really good.. The digital presence of the Boss was a lot easier to cope with that the real one. These were all just images after all… images and simulated feedback. If the Boss did anything he really didn't like he could stop him. Even though he was letting himself be lead, he was really the one in control right now.

"T-this is still my domain you know.." Matt murmured softly, as the Boss cupped his backside in both hands, guiding him over towards the edge of the pool. "Sure it is sweetness" the Boss replied, "you do remember how well that worked out for you last time don't you?"

Matt thought of mentioning that this time the Boss didn't have Kensington pulling strings behind the scenes but the retort was lost when the Boss pulled him into his lap. The sudden dip in the pool had cut into the hacker's arousal somewhat but it was obvious that the Boss's impatience was stemming from how hard he was.

Matt was fairly sure that if he didn't know everything in this world was just pixels, he wouldn't have been able to hold still in the Boss's lap. A hand wrapped around his manhood as the Boss pressed their lengths together. Matt gasped sharply, the water not seeming to be the least bit cold anymore. He didn't quite know what to do so he settled with gripping the Boss's shoulders, his body shaking a bit as tinges of pleasure rippled through him.

"Feels good doesn't it" the Boss purred, resting his forehead against the younger man's. "I told you it would." Matt gave a low moan and a glare back, still managing to look unappeased even as the Boss stroked him. The hacker rocked his hips up against the Boss, the hand not on their cooks gripping his hip.

"So cyber god, you want to do us a favor and magic us up some lube?" the Boss chuckled, tiling his hand and rubbing the head of Matt's cock with his thumb.

The hacker whined, had he been in a more serviceable position he would have reminded the Boss that such things didn't Matter in here as they did in the real word. His digital form would be much more accepting than his actual body.

It was easier to just appease him though. For once in his life Matthew didn't feel like explaining the tech behind it. He pulled back from his avatar for a moment fiddling with his admin tools as he programed in the desired object attributes. To the Boss it just seemed like his lover spaced out for a second.

A flash of code and a small black glass bottle was now sitting on the edge of the pool, the Boss grinned and snatched it up. Both his hands going to Matt's hips as he pulled the poor boy from the water, propping him up against the side of the pool.

The raven haired hacker lay on the marble floor, looking up at the Boss. The saint took hold of one of Matt's knees and repositioned them so they were separated enough to continue preparing him. Blue eyes watched as the top came off the bottle and the Boss poured a generous amount of the clear viscous liquid into his hands.

One palm wrapped around him, drawing a broken moan from Matt. While the fingertips of the other pressed against him further down the crease where his legs met.

The hacker shut his eyes, reminding himself sternly that this wasn't going to hurt. He hadn't programed that into it. This world was still his, even if he was giving control of it and himself to another.

Matt arched back against the marble floor, his whole body reacting as the Boss pushed his index finger passed the tight ring of muscle. Matt gasped his hips frozen in place, unsure if he wanted to pull away or shift towards the intrusion.

"Easy.. " The Boss purred, stroking Matt with his slicked fingers to help calm him down. "It feels weird I know.. Just wait.."

Matt nodded, he had no intention of stopping this anyway but the Boss's tone helped a little. A second finger joined the first and Matt grunted, his hands curling into fists. The Boss lowered himself down a bit kissing the inside of Matt's thigh as he moved his fingers inside the younger male.

The raven haired hacker bit down on his bottom lip hard. Ugh.. Weird hardly covered this. Not that he had expected anything less, thorough research on his laptop had prepared him for the mechanics of it but..

A sharp gasp as Matt's whole body shuddered, the Boss smirked repeating the mention and drawing another cry from his lover. "Told you so.. " He smiled smugly adding the third finger , enjoying the groan form Matt as he was stretched.

The Boss's eyes traveled over every inch of his tech geek. His slender frame dripping wet and writhing in pleasure as he was fingered. The sight sent a shot of blood to his cock, somehow making him even harder than he already was.

Ngh.. He couldn't wait any longer. He pulled himself from the pool and scoped Matt into his arms. Dragging the younger man over to the large expanse of the bed and dropping him on the red velvet sheets.

Matt bit his lip looking up at the president then down between his legs. that.. that looked a lot bigger that he remembered.

The Boss used the last of the lube on himself, coating his shaft from head to base. He gripped Matt's thighs in his hands pressing the younger's thighs to the bed.

He trapped Matt's chin between his forefinger and thumb, holding himself up on one elbow as he leaned over his cyberpunk. Their lips collided in a heated kiss, Matt siting up to keep their lips connected as the Boss took hold of his hips.

He gaped as the head of the Boss's cock pressed against him, the kiss broken only for a second before the saint's leader reclaimed him. Matt trembled in the Boss's hold as he was penetrated, trying his best to relax against the sensation of being stretched and filled.

This was.. Far more intense than he had been planning for. The chair directed every bit of sensation taking place in the cyber world strait into his nervous system. He could feel every shift, the thrust of the Boss's hips as he pushed himself all the way in. buried balls deep in his cybergod.

"ah..fuck.." the Boss hissed wrapping his arms around Matt's back and pulling him close. "I take it back, this cybersex of yours is fantastic." He rocked his hips against Matt a little, enjoying the heat and tightness of the younger man.

"You alright?" he added, running his hand over the shoulder blades of his lover. Matt nodded, forcing a small grin for the president. "yeah I just.." she shook his head black bangs hiding his eyes. "just…move.."

The Boss grinned, clicking his tough and snickering. "Oh I couldn't possibly.." he pulled Matt up a bit, forcing the younger to sit back in his lap, legs on either side of the president's hips. "This is you're world my cyber god. Why don't you set the pace?"

Matt shifted uncomfortably, gasping as he sat back, the Boss sliding further inside. He glared at the president but he was already leaning back with his arms behind his head. Giving his lover a self-satisfied smile that made Matt want to punch something.. After he got off anyway. That was still top priority.

"f-fine! You want to be ridden by the cyber god… that's what you will get." He huffed, the statement coming off a lot less impressive than he was hoping for.

With no small amount of effort Matt his own weight onto his knees, bracing himself by taking hold of the president's shoulders. He squirmed about a bit trying to find a good place to start, testing out a few different hip placements before he found something that could work.

The Boss bit his bottom lip, moaning under his breath as matt wiggled. His resolve on letting him take this at his own pace was starting to crack. He grabbed matt's hips growling. "Easy.. Move like this.." he guided matt up his length sliding out almost to the tip, then pulled him back down with force drawing a jilted cry from his hacker.

"Mumm…good.. Do it again…"

Matt repeated the motion. Slowly at first, then faster as he got used to it. Just like those horse riding lessons his mum had made him take when he was younger. The attempt to get him away from his computer failed but apparently the knowledge was still partially useful.

Christ now was not a good time to be thinking about his mother.

The hacker shook his head looking down at his president, focusing on the expression displayed his features as he rocked his hips up and down. A self-satisfied smirk forming on his lips as he saw how much the Boss was enjoying his actions.

He moved his hands from the Boss's shoulders, leaning over him a little while keeping up the repetitive snap of his hips. He Boss growled his fingers digging into matt's hips, it was taking all his effort to resist the urge to thrust up against the hacker's energetic bouncing.

Matt initiated another kiss, their tongues bushing together. The Boss gave a deep groan moving his hands up along the younger man's back. Black nail polish decorated fingers splayed over the heaving chest of the president. The British hacker pushed himself back up, using his weight to deepen the trusts. Toying with the angle of penetration till-

A sharp gasp came from the boy in his lap and the president couldn't help a smug grin. Using his grip on his tech geek he rolled the two of them back over. Pinning matt against the plush service. He trusts his hips forward aiming for the spot matt had just found. A long whine of pleasure indicating he had found just the right way to please his pet.

"You want more Matty?" the Boss purred into his lover's ear. The hacker looked up at him through the stray strands of black hair that cover his eyes, nodding implicitly despite himself.

"Say it.."

The command was simple enough and the president even threw in a few shallow trusts to remind matt what he was begging for. The glare those blue eyes shot him was equal parts lust and hatred. But whatever was going on in that super genius brain of his, matt's lips obeyed the Boss.

"M-more.. Please.. Mr. president.."

A low possessive growl came from the commander in chief. Taking hold of Matt's thighs, holding him still as he took him. Matt gripped the sheets hard. His back arching up against the sudden assault. The Boss's unreal stamina and strength on full display.

Somehow despite the vicious increase in speed the Boss never lost track of the angle that turned matt into a whimpering mess. Every ounce of his attention focused on Matt as he writhed under him.

Mathew Miller couldn't hold still, the shocks of pleasure every time the Boss trust in him reverted though his whole body. It was so intense it almost felt like he was in pain.

The Boss grunted, the tight heat around him was tensing along with the rest of matt's body. He wasn't going to be able to take much more if this.

He fisted matt's cock, rubbing the younger in time with his thrusts. Matt moaned in protest, he was overloaded already he didn't need more.. Okay maybe he did. He really really did.

The president cupped matt's cheek holding his face up so he could watch. Matt's pupils were dilated, a glazed expression on his face equal parts strain and bliss. Then they shut tight and matt cried out, the Boss's name on his lips. Hot ribbons of cum shot from the tip of his manhood held in the Boss's fingers, coating them and the hackers lower tummy.

The Boss burred himself in matt again, letting himself go and filling up the squirming hacker. He wrapped his arms around matt, fucking him all the way through his climax. Nuzzling into the younger's neck.

**!-!1&(&^#&)#(_**

**Fatal error c00ce513:**

**Enabling emergency ejection protocol**

Without warning the Boss found himself back in his clothes. His arms no longer full of shivering naked tech geek.

The visor over his eyes lifted, but the Boss didn't move just yet. He felt lazy and tired. Afterglow still clinging to him even though he was back in the real world. He shifted, suddenly becoming aware of the stain in the front of his pants. Oh.. Well that explained a few things.

"So.. No virtual reality post sex cuddling Hun?" the Boss asked cheekily leaning over the edge of his seat. There was no response from the other NEMO chair though.

"Matt?"

The Boss pushed himself up, fear pouncing on him like a tiger. What wasn't kinzie told him about these chairs and mental stress?

He scrambled over; thankfully everything seemed to be just fine. Matt was curled up in his chair his cheeks a vibrant shade of red and his chest still heaving with labored breaths. The Boss rested his hand on matt's shoulder, biting his lip.

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

Matt looked up at him. Then quickly away again. "no…no it was wonderful… I.." he wrapped tighter into himself but it wasn't helping. "Boss.. Could you.."

Matt felt his wrist being grabbed and he was pulled up into the Boss's arms. The hacker hugged him back, tightly practically melting into his arms. His shoulders slumped, a warm feeling in his chest as he let the Boss hold him.

It felt.. Comfortable.. The cybersex had been wonderful just like he had said. But coming back to his body.. Being cold and alone even for those few moments. Realizing it was nothing but a computer imposed dream…

"Come on.. We should go get cleaned up.." the Boss smiled. Matt nodded, taking the Boss's arm so he wouldn't have to let go.

"Next time.. I want to do that without the chairs."

The Boss raised his eyebrow the smirked. "Matt Miller wants to do something without his computers? somebody pinch me I think I'm still in cyberspace.

Matt glared at him and the Boss laughed. "you know if you want we can have that next time while we take that shower.."

* * *

AN

wooo~ I got this finished! and only three more days till SRIV drops... I'm sure playing that game will give me a ton of new ideas. but for now have one last speculation piece. this time with sex. because the world needs more Matt Miller porn.


End file.
